


Today is the Day!

by LunaVitaeSuae



Series: Tumblr stuff [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Wedding!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae
Summary: A request from @a-blog-of-hamilton-and-writing on tumblr.





	

Today was the day you'd dreamed about since you were a little girl. Your wedding day. After being engaged for a short 6 months to Phillip Hamilton, it was here. 

You were up extra early, bouncing from room to room, making sure that everything was perfect. Phillip's mother Eliza had decided to handle the bulk of the planning, so you didn't have to check on last minute changes or snags. You just had one job. To be in your dress by 12 pm and waiting in the church's reception room. Not too difficult of a task. 

Your phone started ringing. You dashed over and saw that it was Phillip. 

"Good morning, my beautiful bride!" 

"Good morning, Phillip, my love!" 

"Are you ready for today?" His voice was so cheerful and happy that you couldn't help the smile that crossed your face. 

"Absolutely! I can't wait to walk down the aisle to you." 

There was muffled yells and laughter in the background on Phillip's end. After a few moments he returned to your attentions. 

"My love, I think I need to go. My brothers are awake and very very impatient to get through the day." 

"I can hardly blame them. I'm so ready to go, I'm practically vibrating!" 

"(Y/N), love, put down the coffee." 

"Phillip, that's the thing, I haven't even had any! I'm just so happy. I'm ready to be married to you." 

"And I, you. I'll see you later, lovely." 

You blew him a kiss over the phone and hung up. Just then, a knock sounded on your door. Before you could get up to open it, it blew open and a storm of giggling women crashed into the room. 

It was Theo Burr, Susan Reynolds, Angie Hamilton, and your own sister, followed by Eliza, Angelica, and Maria Reynolds. They swept you up and around the room in a happy dance. 

You had about 4 hours until your ceremony started, so they pushed you straight into getting ready. Eliza and Angelica took over doing your hair. Angelica was in charge of the meticulous and intricate braids and Eliza stuffed tiny flowers into the folds. Maria sat down in front of you and had you close your eyes for makeup. 

Theo, Susan, and Angie didn't really have anything to do, but they were your best friends and your bridesmaids, so you all just chattered excitedly while the three older women got you all trussed up. 

Before you knew it, you were escorted up and out, still wrapped in your robe. You hadn't had a chance to see what you looked like, but you knew that your soon to be mother-in-law and her friends had transformed you. 

You were bundled into a car and it shuttled off to the church. It hardly seemed fair that you had to be there before Phillip, but you were hardly going to complain. It was enough that today was even happening. 

The next thing you knew, you were being fitted into your dress. Eliza had taken your measurements and somehow procured this dress, this beautiful dress. It was white of course, but it was a simple ankle-length dress, with a sheer high neckline. It had no sleeves and it made you feel young and girlish. 

It was perfect. 

Where ever Eliza had gotten this dress from, she was a genius. Whoever made it was a genius. 

Time seemed to go by so fast. In no time at all you were dressed and ready and you were left at the door to wait for your signal and someone shoved your bouquet into your hands and oh my goodness was that the signal and the doors were opening and 

Your breath caught and your mind stopped running rampant. You stared in front of you, to Phillip, waiting for you at the end of the aisle. 

He looked wonderful, in his dark tuxedo. His curls were pulled back into a low tie at the back of his neck. His brown eyes looked into your soul like they always did and you knew you needed to start moving towards him, towards your future together. You wanted to be close enough to count every single freckle on his adorable face and never get far enough away to lose count. 

You took a few shaking steps, hoping you weren't going to pass out from the excitement and adrenaline coursing through your veins. You had to take a deep breath and restrain yourself from running the rest of the way to the altar. 

You had kept eye contact with Phillip the entire walk up the aisle, so it came as a bit of a shock when your slippered toes nudged the base of the steps. You made your way up and handed you bouquet of white lilies to Theo. 

You turned back to Phillip and threw your arms around him. People in the pews started laughing and 'awhhh'ing until you finally released each other and folded your hands in Phillips. 

You didn't pay all that much attention to the ceremony. Your attention was focused fully on your fiance. Your eyes never left each other. When it came time to say your vows, he pulled your hands up to his face and gently kissed the back of your hands. 

"(Y/N), I choose you. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To be joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, and an equal, knowing that we do not complete, but complement each other. May we have many adventures and grow old together." 

Tears started falling down your face and you thanked whatever deities there were that Maria had had the foresight to use waterproof everything. 

"Phillip, you are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish and honor you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." 

A few more words were spoken before rings were exchanged. You still couldn't take your eyes off of each other, which led to more than a little fumbling when he was handed the rings by his brother. He slipped the ring on your finger and you did the same to him. 

"You may now kiss the bride!" Phillip wasted no time in crushing you to his body, mouth pressed against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and one of your feet popped up behind you. You had been told to hold the kiss for a few moments to allow people to take pictures, but all of that flew out of your mind as you kissed Phillip, kissed your husband. When you finally broke apart, his arms stayed wrapped around you and you looked out into the cheering group of friends and family who had come to support you today. 

Phillip pressed a kiss to your temple and you stood there with him, enjoying the new weight on your ring finger and the euphoric feeling that was cascading through you. Your face was so stretched into a grin that you thought you'd never be able to not smile again. But you knew it wouldn't stop any time soon. And you definitely did not mind.


End file.
